L'amour sera de retour
by Legacy Now
Summary: Guy and Christine never thought they'd see each other again, but what if they were proved wrong? Facing external opinions and remarks, the two fight thick and thin to be together and save their relationship.  Post S3, sequel to Hostage


**Note*~ **

Hey, there people in computerland! Thank you so much for your love and support for "Hostage", really I'm grateful. :)

The fic takes place two years after season three, so that would be three years for our Frenchwoman. hehe The gang got Guy out of the caverns and managed to treat him and he lived. He is now the official Lord of Locksley. The rest of the surviving members of the Robin Hood gang are probably helping to reform the government of Nottingham...

The title, "L'amour sera de retour" is "love will return" in French.

When I watched the last episode of season three, I cried when Guy died. No joke. ;; Actual tears. ;A; Plus I thought his hair looked better short... DON'T BE A GIRLLLLLL haha

Randommmm an actual thunder/hail storm is happening in front of me as we speak... hehe 8)

**Bold = FRENCH **

Peace and love! *heart*

* * *

**L'amour sera de retour**

Chapter One

Unexpected Guest

* * *

Putting away the last of the dishes, Christine Desjardins reached for a cloth and dried her hands from the water. She was in the kitchen, sorting out anything that was out of order. Most of the servants left the castle to go back to their homes from the hailstorm, fearing they wouldn't make it if they left the usual ending time of their shift. Thunder and lightning boomed throughout the French moors, leaving Christine's heart jumping every time a sound echoed. Reaching for a broom, she began to sweep the floors of the kitchen.

The Desjardins lived in the servant quarters of Ventadour Castle for four generations. They served the house of Montagne for many years. Her mother, Marie was a kitchen hand and her father, Sean, was the head gardener of the castle. Hector and Theodore, her younger brothers were starting to work as apprentices with the town's blacksmith. The youngest in the family, Michelle was too young to have work, but she did help their father with the gardening here and there, collecting vegetables and playing odd games with the rest of the servants' children.

Christine was the French Count Gaston Montagne's daughter's personal handmaid, the Lady Audrey. The noblewoman and the handmaid knew each other since childhood, grew close to each other and became fast friends. When Christine was old enough, Audrey made Christine her handmaid, which the maidservant took with great honor. It consist of helping the Lady Audrey with her clothes, hair, and baths; carrying her meals to her now and then; assisting the lady and friend in any possible way. They almost look alike with their blond hair and skin tone, but their eyes were different. Audrey's eyes were green, while Christine's had shades of gray. What also differ from the two women was their personalities. Audrey was more bold, daring, while Christine was submissive and withdrawn, but one time however... things seemed to change.

It started with a trip three years ago to see Audrey's friend in England, the Lady Diana Brandon of Millbrook. Out of impulse, Audrey wanted to trade places with Christine, "to see the life of a servant". Christine gave into Audrey's stubbornness, but along the way to Millbrook Castle, Christine who was posing as Audrey was kidnapped. A few days later, she returned at the steps of the castle, glad to be back in the arms of her friend and mistress. She was held by the Sheriff of Nottingham, being used as a captive for ransom. Audrey was horrified at what was done to her friend, but both the girls cried tears of happiness, glad to see everyone was safe and well.

As the days went by, Audrey noticed a change in her handmaid. Christine was stronger, less wrathed by doubt and insecurity, but was still cautious at times. Her family began to notice the changes as well. They began to wonder what could have happened in the Castle of Nottingham to make her this way. Did the Sheriff do anything wicked to her? Sometimes Audrey would see her in bouts of sadness, but Christine wouldn't fully explain why she was feeling that way. She would say it was because of her tiredness, she had a headache, or the weather got to her, but all of her excuses didn't seem to fit. It pained Audrey to see her best friend in such a state and wouldn't open up to her, but the noblewoman hopped one day Christine would tell her the maid's true feelings. In time, Christine began to smile again, but something told Audrey the thoughts and emotions hadn't left her mind...

The doors to the kitchen opened, revealing to be Barnette, one of the cleaning maids of the castle. Her frock was dirty, mud splattering all over from the storm.

"**Christine, the guards found a man injured on the road,**" began the woman. "**He's staying in the guest room, and he needs some tea to warm him up. Can you do that?**"

"**Of course, I'll do it right away,**" smiled Christine and began to brew the hot beverage.

The maidservant held the hot cup on the tray, careful not to spill the tea when she climbed the stairwell to the room. It was dark in the castle, but there were some lit candles and lights that helped her see where she was going.

Opening the door to the room, her eyes were kept on the steaming cup, careful not to let it drop as one hand was on the door knob. Once she looked up at who was lying on the bed, a loud thunder clap came and a huge gasp was let out of her mouth. The sound of shattered glass was heard, feeling the hot tea spread under her feet. Her eyes never left focus on the person lying on the bed.

Could it be...? Can it be...?

"**Oh, god...**" a faint whisper left her mouth.

The maid began to walk slowly towards the bed, each step coming closer and closer... The words came back, flooding through her mind like a broken water way. Like a fierce wave of water in a stream, she was too late to stop playing those voices again.

_"Well, I'm... I'm sorry for taking you so suddenly, when... when we took you from the carriage."_

_"It's... fine."_

_"Well... have a safe journey home back to France, and... have a good time at Castle Millbrook."_

_"Thank you."_

_"**Good bye...**"_

It was all coming back to her. The breeze against her skin, the scent of pine, dark leather... _The kiss._ Oh, god, the kiss...! Her first kiss! The one that left her breathless, yet filled her with tenderness and warmth. She wanted to stay longer... to stay in England with _him_, but she had her duties to Audrey and she couldn't leave her mistress. She wanted to stay longer... to feel his lips on hers again, but time was running short. She had no choice but to leave him where he was, even though the mere fathom of distance between them tore her apart.

Christine found herself right by the bedside, every footstep a mile as her heart beat senselessly against her chest. Another thunderclap came, her heartbeat rose, light illuminating the room. The face of the guest was visible to the handmaid's eyes. The man who was laying in the bed was Sir Guy of Gisborne.


End file.
